


In Too Deep

by flyingsalami



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsalami/pseuds/flyingsalami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a nightmare and Beth wakes him up.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

Beth can feel Daryl clenching around her in his sleep, murmuring in distress. “Daryl,” she whispers, willing him to wake up. Then, shaking him a little, “Daryl!”

He wakes with a start and takes a minute to orient himself, realizing he was only dreaming, before retracting from Beth. “'M sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

She shakes her head. “I don't mind. I just didn't like watching you struggle.”

Daryl regards her warily, wondering if that were an invitation to hold her again, awake, so he could actually appreciate it. Before he can think too long, though, she's already taken the initiative and scooted herself so her back is flush against his front. Oh no, he thinks as he feels his pants growing tighter. He tries to slide away from her a little to preserve his modesty and her innocence, but she keeps backing into him.

“Beth,” he gasps finally. “You gotta stop.”

She looks at him in a way that he can't read. “Why?” she asks.

“Because,” he says awkwardly, “because I--”

“I can feel you, Daryl,” she says simply. “I don't mind.”

Blood rushes to his face as mortification hits him full on. “Well I do.”

“Why?”  
Thoughts of her age, of her father's reaction, her sister's, Rick's—hell, everyone's—plague him. She's only 18, he reminds himself. She just wants to experiment. Then another though pops into his mind that makes him cringe more. “Beth you don't have to do this,” he says guiltily, “You don't owe me nothing.”

She turns to face him. “You think I'm doing this because I think I owe you?” she asks, her eyebrows bunched up. Daryl stares at her for a minute then nods, but not before getting sucked into her big blue eyes. _What the hell?_ He thinks. _You ain't right for her Quit thinkin' you are._ Beth regards him for a long time, or so it seems to Daryl, her gaze traveling from his eyes to his lips and all around the rest of his face. Daryl feels his blood squirming but he's still stuck there, unable to move under her watch.

“So,” Beth says finally and slowly, “if didn't think that, if I told you I didn't think I owed you a cent,” her fingers find the edge of his vest and fiddle with it, “if I told you I'd been thinking about doing this for a while, would that change your mind?”

Daryl Dixon is speechless and tense. His eyes widen and he has no idea what to say.

Beth looks at him nervously, wondering if she did the wrong thing in telling him. He hasn't said a word. Then again he hasn't said no either, and she knows if he doesn't like something he makes it known. Right?

“What about Maggie?” He says finally, “'n Rick 'n Glenn and all them? They'll crucify me if they find out.”

“Daryl, they aren't here.” Beth's moving faster now, she's being more forward in her advances. The way she snakes her little hands under his vest feels so good Daryl reckons it should be a sin in itself.

“Beth,” he groans as she pulls herself into him further, starting to kiss his neck, “I...we can't...” His resolve is weakening; she's too good. And he feels too much for her. His sweet little Beth, wanting him—it's too much. “Aw, fuck it,” Daryl says out loud, pulling her lips up to his and kissing her deeply and wildly. She makes a little noise into his mouth and it just about kills him, and he knows there was no way this could have been stopped. They're in too deep.

 


End file.
